


Need

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an entire life of slavery, Fenris finds himself trapped in another kind of dependence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Fenris was not used to having any possessions, much less having someone to care for. He could trace a clear line that divided his life in before and after he met Hawke. He could just as well use as a reference his life before and after he met the Fog Warriors, which was when he first tasted his freedom and was in no way diminishing the importance of meeting them, quite on the contrary. However, when he thought about it, he still wasn't completely free back then. And even after he fled Danarius' grasp for a second time, there was not a single night he could rest assured. For every single day in his life, he had to sleep with one eye open and a knife under his pillow.

That was not freedom. Not really.

He felt blessed for the day he met Hawke and her fierce eyes and assuring words.

After he met Hawke, he was finally able to experience what it felt like to be able to sleep safe and sound.and wondered for every single minute of his days how was it possible that such a small, doll-like person that fit so perfectly in his arms could make him feel so safe.  
He learned how to take pleasure of the small things in life. Really trifle ones: walking on the beach with his feet on the water, holding hands with her and making small talk about silly things like the weather. Telling stupid jokes at the Hanged Man and making a single bottle of cheap ale last for as much as possible. Or even lying on the grass at night and gazing at the stars, not talking about anything.

He loved the warm touch of her hands on his and how the sweet sound of her voice rang on his ears. How she seemed to close her eyes a bit when she smiled, the small dimples in her cheeks when he laughed.

He loved to hold her as if she was his, and only his.

At least when they were alone, he liked to let himself be pampered at least for those instantes, to allow himself to lay down on her arms and let her stroke his hair until he fell asleep.

Soon enough, Fenris realized how much he craved for her. How much he needed her presence and her attention like the air he breathed.

When realization hit him, he actually almost felt angry. He was bewitched by the thoughts of her. He felt confused and indignant because no such feeling should ever exist.

So deep in thoughts he was, he snapped at her when she touched his shoulder.

"I'm... sorry, if you're busy, I can talk to you at some other time."

He watched her with that startled, almost pained look on her eyes and his world seemed to crumble in a matter of instants and he got up and held her tight against his chest because he wanted her, he needed her and every single particle of her being.

How vicious, how toxic was that feeling called love. A feeling that was almost as strong as any hatred that he may have ever felt. How painful, how damaging and how wonderful that feeling was.

"I'm yours" is what he used to say, and he meant it. His heart, his life, all of his being was hers and hers alone. But when she put her arms around him and pressed him against her body, he knew that it also worked the other way around and he smiled, because for the first time in his lifetime he had something to call his own.


End file.
